Gimme More
}} Gimme More,'' en español Dame Más,'' es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio , cantada por New Directions. La versión original pertenece a Britney Spears. Contexto de la Canción New directions para animar a Brittany dejan que ella cante el espectaculo de la escuela y al no haber cantado en un buen tiempo, hacen playback. Se los descubre muy rapidamente; por la mala actuación de Brittany y los abuchean. Letra Brittany: It's Britney bitch I see you... And I just want to dance with you Every time they turn the lights down Just want to go that extra mile for you (New Directions: You got me) My display of affection (New Directions: Ah, ah, ah) Feels like no one else in the room (but you) We can get down like there's no one around We keep on rockin' (We'll keep on rockin') We keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin') Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin' They keep watching (They keep watching) Keep watching Feels like the crowd is saying Brittany con New Directions (New Directions): Gimme, Gimme (More) Gimme (More) Gimme, Gimme (More) Gimme, Gimme (More) Gimme (More) Gimme, Gimme (More) Gimme, Gimme (More) Gimme (More) Gimme, Gimme (More) Gimme, Gimme (More) Gimme (More) Gimme, Gimme (More) Brittany: A center of attention (Do you feel good?) Even when we're up against the wall You've got me in a crazy position (Yeah) If you're on a mission (Uh-huh) You got my permission (oh) We can get down like there's no one around We keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin) We keep on rockin' (Oh! Are you?) Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin' They keep watching (They keep watching) Feel's like the crowd is saying Brittany con New Directions (New Directions): Gimme, Gimme (More) Gimme (More) Gimme, Gimme (More) Gimme, Gimme (More) Gimme (More) Gimme, Gimme (More) Gimme, Gimme (More) Gimme (More) Gimme, Gimme (More) Gimme, Gimme (More) Gimme (More) Gimme, Gimme (More) Brittany: I just can't control myself Oh! They want more? Well I'll give 'em More Ow! New Directions (Brittany): Gimme, Gimme more Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme, More (Gimme more) Gimme, Gimme more Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme, More (Oh ooh woo!) Gimme, Gimme more Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme more (Gimme more, yeah) Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme, More Brittany: Oh, oh Give me more, give me more More, give me more baby I just want more! New Directions (Brittany): Gimme, Gimme more Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme, More (Gimme more) Gimme, Gimme more Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme, More (Oh ooh woo!) Gimme, Gimme more Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme more (Gimme more, yeah) Gimme, More Gimme, Gimme, More Curiosidades *Es la tercera vez en la cual Brittany canta con New Directions y la presentación termina mal. Siendo la primera Toxic (Se crea una alborotación en el público), la segunda Tik-Tok (Brittany vomita en Rachel) y esta la última (Brittany se muestra desalentada) *Es la segunda vez que Brittany canta en la asamblea una canción de Britney Spears, siendo la primera Toxic. *La canción fue Trending Topic en Twitter el día que se lanzó. *Cuando Brittany hace un solo en la asamblea, a ingerido liquidos, la primera vez alcohol, la segunda vez soda, asi mismo estas veces las cosas han terminado mal por culpa de ella. *La presentación hace referencia a la desastrosa actuación de Britney en los MTV VMAs 2007. Brittany está vestida y peinada igual, se olvida los pasos y su playback es evidente. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px [[Archivo:Britney Spears - Gimme More|thumb|center|300px|Video original de Britney Spears]] Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones de Britney Spears Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones del episodio Britney 2.0 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el gimnasio Categoría:Solos